


Прятки

by Vongue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:57:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vongue/pseuds/Vongue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Автор</b>: Вонг<br/><b>Пейринг</b>: Винцест<br/><b>Жанр</b>: пвп, юст<br/><b>Рейтинг</b>: NC-17<br/><b>Размер</b>: ~3000<br/><b>Саммари</b>: Братья любят друг друга, но боятся нарушить главный запрет. При этом обоим дико хочется большего.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Прятки

– Дин, только попробуй… – голос у Сэма и без того ломается, а от ярости и возбуждения и вовсе срывается в беззвучное шипение. 

Такое вслух не скажешь, Дин и девчонкам говорит обычно только чтобы под юбку залезть – но Сэм обалдеть какой красивый. Вот когда такой, когда грудь ходит ходуном от возмущения, губы припухшие и красные, щеки пылают. Сэм прикольно краснеет – Дин просто становится похож на переспелый помидор, а Сэм идет пятнами, они расцветают кляксами на скулах и стекают вниз, будто настоящей краской. 

– Дин, ну… – Сэм умоляет взглядом, по его глазам видно: мысленно он уже на коленях перед Дином, широко разводит ноги, подставляет маленькую тугую дырку и просит, просит...

Дин так сам себя заводит картинкой, что все силы приходится бросить на самоконтроль, на Сэма уже не остается. Впрочем, желаемое уже достигнуто. С полминуты Дин любуется результатом: Сэм взъерошенный, потный, будто пару миль только что пробежал, джинсы в паху топорщатся и Дин знает, что там, если прижать ладонью – горячо и упруго.

– Сэмми, ты чего? – Дин меняет сценарий и как можно искреннее округляет глаза. – Люди ходят, – кивает головой в сторону улицы, по которой и правда мимо Импалы раз в пару минут кто-то да пройдет. – Слушай, жарко-то как. Пойду, подышу свежим воздухом.

Черт, ухмылку сдержать так и не вышло. Но, тем не менее, очко в пользу Дина. Сэм может сколько угодно дуться – дразнить его так сладко, и кроме того, если довести до нужной кондиции, он в итоге слетит с катушек и устроит в постели такое, что простыни задымятся. Ладно, стоит признать, Сэм ничего не умеет толком, но его трясучка от возбуждения явно заразна. Простыни дымятся даже если Сэм с Дином лежат на разных кроватях, а может – тогда особенно. Когда нет возможности потрогать, прижаться губами, прикусить нежную кожу…

Дин украдкой оборачивается через плечо, и ухмылка расползается от уха до уха: так и есть, сквозь бликующее стекло можно различить, как Сэм быстро-быстро двигает кулаком. Гордость за то, что это заслуга Дина, что именно из-за него Сэму невмоготу терпеть, окупает собственный болезненный стояк сполна.

Срок их отношений два месяца и три дня. Не считая оставшейся жизни, но если попытаться вернуться мысленно раньше во времени, то Дина начинает подташнивать: он не может нащупать тот переломный момент, когда захотел Сэма… еще и так. Ему кажется, воздух между ними всегда искрил, звенел, и кожа жгла пальцы. Да, лучше не думать. Два месяца и три дня назад Сэм первый поцеловал Дина и так все началось.

Отношения Дина с Сэмом как диета у некоторых девиц – Дин знает не понаслышке: пару штатов назад у него была Лайла, а у Лайлы была, по ее убеждению, лишняя пара фунтов. Первое время после памятного поцелуя Дин уговаривал себя перестать, одуматься, безжалостно тыкал палочкой собственную совесть, или во что она там у него мутировала, но тщетно: под взглядом Сэма Дин замирал оленем в свете фар и ждал, трепеща сердцем, когда его догонит, сшибет с ног и разнесет в пыль. И так и случалось – и случается до сих пор. Впрочем, шаг к тому, чтобы признать собственную неспособность отказаться от вожделенного пончика после шести, тоже шаг. И на данный момент Дин не готов свернуть с этой дороги, куда бы она ни вела.

К чему Дин оказывается не готов, так это к тому, насколько быстро все схватывает Сэм. Это по жестянкам он может сколько угодно мазать, исключительно назло отцу, из чувства протеста, но когда ему хочется…

– Сэм, – угрожающе шепчет Дин, но получается беспомощно. 

Они стоят прижатые друг к другу в толпе детей, плотно окружившей монотонно бубнящего экскурсовода. Маленькая обзорная площадка совершенно точно не предназначена для половины вывезенной на природу школы; учителей никто не слушает, живая толпа колышется и перетекает с места на место, звонкие голоса заглушают нудную речь, а Сэм трется об Дина маленькой твердой задницей, прямо посреди этого дурдома.

– Сэм, перестань.

Они будто играют в игру, кто раньше умрет от спермотоксикоза. О, Дин ничего не имеет против этой игры, особенно во времена редких перемирий, когда Сэм плюхается перед ним на колени, прямо на полу какого-нибудь паршивого туалета в безымянной забегаловке. Или когда получается выбраться ночью за мотель, на пустую стоянку, поймать в кулак член Сэма и спустя позорные несколько минут выплеснуться в его ладонь. Продержаться дольше после целого дня взаимных подначек, намеков и нарочито случайных прикосновений нет никаких шансов, Дин сам ловит малейшую возможность. Но, черт, Сэм попросту играет нечестно! 

Нервно озираясь, Дин пытается отстраниться, но его притискивает обратно, а Сэм, гадина, еще и стонет тихонько – никто не услышит в такой шумихе, никто кроме Дина, и у него сейчас, кажется, яйца лопнут. Лучше бы он остался валяться на диване перед телеком, а не согласился поехать «сопровождающим» в экскурсию с этим детским садом. Порно-детским-садом. Господи.

Дин кладет руку на бедро Сэма, чтобы отпихнуть, честное слово, и вместо этого сжимает пальцы, тянет на себя. У Сэма сбивается дыхание. Дин чувствует через чертову кучу слоев ткани, как член трется между половинок, представляет, как было бы кожей по коже и едва не срывается прямо здесь и сейчас.

Слава богу, экскурсовод затыкается, не то что Дин засек этот момент – но толпа рассеивается и становится легче дышать. Между ним и Сэмом благословенные полфута расстояния, и Дину ничего не хочется больше, чем затащить Сэма за ближайший куст и вытрахать из него всю душу, прямо на сухой прошлогодней листве. 

– Что такое? – пытается изобразить невинность Сэм, но выходит у него насквозь фальшиво.

Дин обещает ему глазами все муки ада и пару оргазмов.

У Сэма вообще нет тормозов, он совершенно не соображает, что здесь даже подрочить за деревом не удастся и на очередном привале пристраивается к Дину сзади вплотную. Одна рука получается спрятана от чужих взглядов между телами; Сэм прислоняется плечом к каменному склону и бесцеремонно просовывает ее под пояс Диновых брюк.

Дин так уверен, что Сэм дразнится, что он подденет резинку трусов и остановится упиваться собственной смелостью, что не сразу осознает, куда успели проникнуть любопытные пальцы. 

– Сэм… – выговаривает он одними губами.

Конечно, тот не слышит, а если и слышит – виду не подает. Дин забывает сглотнуть, у него полный рот слюны, а Сэм трогает подушечкой в самом центре. Возит по кругу, бестолково тычась, слишком сухо и туго, и Дину почти неприятно, но наглость Сэма неожиданно взвинчивает до предела.

Девочка напротив – Боже помилуй, хорошо, если она ровесница Сэма – так долго не сводит с Дина взгляда, что Дин наконец его замечает. Губы рефлексом растягиваются в улыбке и застывают оскалом, когда Сэм прижимает пальцы настойчивее.

– Убери руку, – тихо говорит Дин, чуть склонив голову и разглядывая сухие ветки на земле невидящим взглядом.

– А то что?

– А то я тебя выдеру на глазах всей твоей школы.

– Н-неправда.

Теплая волна от того, что даже для самых абсурдных идей из уст Дина Сэм оставляет долю вероятности, неожиданно окатывает с головы до пят. Дело не столько во «всей школе», сколько в том, что они так и не решились дойти до «третьей стадии». Сэм хочет, он напрямую говорил – запинаясь, краснея, глотая окончания слов – черт, от одного воспоминания поджимаются яйца. И Дин хочет, господи, конечно он хочет, но как он может… Это ведь Сэмми, глупый Сэмми, упрямый родной Сэмми, что, если ему будет больно, что, если Дин не сможет вовремя остановиться, что если ему понравится настолько, что он больше никогда не захочет никого другого?

– Если нас засекут…

– Хочу тебе отсосать, – выпаливает Сэм Дину на ухо. Горячие губы задевают мочку, и вся правая сторона тела вздыбливается мурашками. – Хочу тебя. Прямо здесь.

– Здесь, – обалдело повторяет Дин.

Сэм резко вытаскивает руку из его штанов, поворачивается и решительно направляется в сторону пластиковых будок экологических туалетов. Не-ет, Дин конечно не привередлив, но…

Убедившись, что никто не смотрит, Сэм шмыгает за одну из будок. Дальше – скопление валунов, и остается небольшая вероятность, что никто из психованных деток так далеко не добрался. Дин отключает мозг за неиспользованием и бочком-бочком перемещается за Сэмом.

– Ты ненормальный, – шепчет он Сэму в губы, толкнув его спиной на большой плоский валун. – Нас заметят. Нас увидят.

Сэм смеется, будто это лучшее, что может случиться, и нетерпеливо дергает ремень Дина.

– Значит, придется побыстрее, – заявляет он и обхватывает ногами Дина за талию. Когда он успел расстегнуть собственные шорты – бог знает. 

От ощущение горячего Сэмова члена, прижимающегося к собственному, будто горячей волной окатывает. Дин едва не давится воздухом, ловит стон на излете и толкается бедрами, прижимаясь до боли. Сэм под ним кряхтит и извивается, тычется мокрыми губами в шею, пытается просунуть руку между телами, но Дин не может – ни отстраниться, ни прекратить рваных, резких движений. Слишком сухо, неудобно, трусы неприятно давят под яйца, а пятки Сэма – на поясницу, но Дину достаточно. Достаточно ощущения Сэма, его сбитого дыхания и влажного языка на шее, и того, как отчаянно он скребет короткими ногтями по затылку Дина, и…

– Сэмми, я… – булькает Дин, и все. Глаза Сэма распахиваются в ужасе, он отпихивает Дина ровно вовремя, чтобы поймать оба члена в кулак и размазать по ним сперму Дина.

Надо срочно привести себя, а главное Сэма, в порядок – лучше бы Сэму не появляться на глазах всей школы перемазанным спермой. Но вместо этого Дин накрывает ладонь Сэма своей и ведет вверх-вниз по скользкому, ежась от прикосновений к сверхчувствительному члену. Сэм трогательно пытается заставить мозги работать, даже кладет руку на плечо Дина, чтобы остановить, а затем выгибается, добавляя влаги к месиву между их ладонями.

Им удается кое-как скрыть следы преступления, спасибо неведомым разлапистым растениям у каменных подножий. Дин едва успевает застегнуть ширинку финальным штрихом, как из-за поворота выныривает та самая глазастая девчонка и, впившись глазами в Дина, сообщает:

– Сэм, так вот ты где! Тебя на перекличке потеряли.

Дин уверен, она точно знает, чем они только что занимались.

***

Полосы света от автомобильных фар ползут по стенам, слепят глаза бликами, отражаясь от застекленных стендов. Телефон, на который в течение десяти минут должно прийти смс, крепко зажат в ладони: после того, как отец даст отмашку, у них с Сэмом будет три с половиной минуты, чтобы уничтожить артефакт и выбраться из музея, прежде чем сработает сигнализация.

Десять минут, если подумать, чертовски много времени. Однако Сэм, похоже, так не считает, или же рука Дина, непринужденно опустившаяся на ширинку Сэма, в его планы не вписывается.

– Что ты делаешь? – от возмущения слишком громко произносит Сэм.

– Сдурел что ли? Тише.

Большой палец с нажимом обводит головку сквозь ткань, и Сэм выпрямляется, натягивается как струна, вжавшись затылком в стену.

– Хватит, Дин... Мы пропустим... мы не успеем... 

– Правильно, – кивает Дин. – Поэтому будь начеку.

Раскрытой ладонью он с нажимом трет Сэма между ног, упивается ощущением твердой горячей линии: Сэм всегда вспыхивает, будто спичка, стоит лишь прикоснуться – уже горит. Дин пихает телефон в руку Сэма и тот едва не выскальзывает из потной ладони.

– Осторожней, – тихо смеется Дин и легонько кусает острый подбородок. Серией поцелуев-укусов подбирается к уху по линии челюсти, всасывает мочку уха, затем убирает руку и всовывает колено между ног Сэма, практически усаживая его верхом себе на бедро. 

Сэм вздрагивает всем телом и стонет, приходится закрыть ему рот рукой, чтобы и в самом деле не напортачил, и черт, как же сладко ощущать его всем телом – тонкого, ломкого, горячего. Он не вписывается в Дина, слишком длинный, слишком нескладный – оставляет синяки локтями и коленями, наступает на ноги, и Дин периодически шутит, что Сэм его когда-нибудь убьет. И наверное, это будет прекрасная смерть, судя по мазохистским наклонностям Дина, потому что ему это нравится. Любой синяк, и царапина, оставленная Сэмом, и…

Телефон вибрирует и Дин выхватывает его из руки Сэма, прежде чем тот успевает среагировать.

Короткое «ок», больше ничего и не нужно. Пока Сэм пыхтит сзади, Дин разбивает стекло, обливает деревянную статуэтку керосином и щелкает зажигалкой. Сигнализация отключена, спасибо папе, но противопожарная система вот-вот сработает, и пора делать ноги. 

Сэм уже у двери, Дин следует по пятам. Они успевают добежать до черного хода, когда по ушам ударяет звенящий сигнал тревоги, раньше, чем предполагалось, но они справились. Две минуты, пятнадцать секунд спустя они на улице. Вдалеке уже завывает сирена.

«Ок», – отчитывается Дин отцу, и спустя пару минут получает ответ: «Хорошо. Возвращайтесь в номер, меня не ждите».

Дин на мгновение упирается руками в колени, переводя дух, косится на Сэма с ухмылкой.

– Вот видишь, мелочь, успели. Учись!

– Я ни фига не успел, – поджимает губы Сэм, и никуда не девшийся стояк дает о себе знать.

– Отец задержится, – говорит Дин, и неожиданно смеяться не хочется. Упиваться удачей не хочется – в самом деле, пустяковое дело, – хочется Сэма. Прямо сейчас, где угодно, как угодно.

Дин оглядывается и, убедившись, что улица пуста, на мгновение притягивает к себе Сэма в короткий, жесткий поцелуй.

До мотеля недалеко, и те несколько минут они почти бегут. Выбор тяжел, но Дин, собрав волю в кулак, упихивает Сэма в душ, хотя толку от того чуть: они тупо мокнут под едва теплыми струями, не в силах оторваться друг от друга. Дин слизывает с губ Сэма капли с привкусом металла, тискает маленький твердый зад, жмется пахом к паху. В итоге Сэм решительно завинчивает кран, прихлопывает к груди Дина полотенце и как есть, мокрый, выбегает в комнату первым. Дин машинально вытирает голову, грудь, затем отшвыривает полотенце и несется следом: как раз чтобы поймать Сэма на горячем. 

О-очень горячем: воспламениться и осесть пеплом. Сэм поспешно отдергивает заведенную за спину руку, но тюбик в его руке вопиюще красноречив. Вся до сих пор остававшаяся в голове кровь стекает вниз.

– Ты себя смазывал? – в лоб спрашивает Дин. – Зачем? 

Смех Сэма высокий и нервный.

– Чтобы ты спросил, придурок. 

– Сучка. Ты понял, о чем я. Я же не буду тебя… ну, ты знаешь.

– Я знаю, – кивает Сэм и он неожиданно пугающе серьезен. – Но я хочу. Очень. Я уверен, Дин, брось, перестань сомневаться, я хочу. Ты же знаешь, это все равно случится, рано или поздно.

Фишка в том, что Дин не знает. Пока они балансируют на грани, пока они не перешли последний рубеж, еще можно хвататься за иллюзию, будто остается путь назад. Будто они просто… дурачатся. Но то, о чем просит Сэм, чего так отчаянно хочет Дин – это… Дину на ум приходят только пафосные до зубовного скрежета аналоги. В общем – нет. Только не так.

Впрочем, напрямую возражать Сэму чревато долгим бессмысленным спором, поэтому Дин невнятно мычит, и опрокидывает Сэма на кровать, и лезет ему между ягодиц дрожащими от нетерпения пальцами. Он мазохист, точно, потому что когда он нащупывает скользкое от любриканта, туго сжатое отверстие, от возбуждения становится почти больно. Сэм выгибается на постели, широко разводит ноги и подается навстречу, хнычет, просит – всем телом, всем собой. Дин не может, он не железный, с ним нельзя так. Он рывком поднимается выше и укладывается на Сэма без излишних нежностей, давая ему почувствовать весь свой вес.

– Сэм. Сэм, посмотри на меня. Подумай, ну? Мы не можем. Ты не хочешь этого на самом деле. Черт, да у тебя даже девчонки нормально не было.

– Что ты несешь? – язык у Сэма заплетается, зрачки почти закрывают радужку, губы шелушатся, пересохшие. Он с трудом дышит под Дином, но все равно умудряется сохранить здравомыслие. – Какие девчонки? Причем они тут вообще, если речь о нас, только о нас с тобой?

– Ладно, ладно. Тогда хорошо подумай и скажи: ты правда хочешь, чтобы я это сделал? Чтобы было больно, чтобы по-настоящему.

«По-настоящему» звучит как ругательство, как самое темное заклинание, и Сэм это понимает – по глазам видно. Но он все равно упрямо вздергивает подбородок.

– Да. Хочу.

Дин скатывается на матрас рядом, растерянно упирается взглядом в потолок. У него ни одной мысли, как отговорить мелкого, как убедить в том, что это плохая идея. 

Хотя.

Дин рывком поднимается на локте и заглядывает в лицо Сэма.

– Окей, знаешь что? Я тоже хочу. Давай. Только на моих условиях.

Сэм чует подвох, как ищейка – специальная, натасканная на Дина ищейка.

– Каких? – прищуривается он.

– Ты трахнешь меня.

– Что-о?!

Дин самодовольно ухмыляется. Это отличный план.

– Ты же хочешь. И я хочу. Так давай.

– Но, н-но… Дин, у меня даже с девчонками не было…

– Какие девчонки? – вздергивает брови Дин. – Причем они тут вообще?

Сэм взвивается на кровати.

– Не передергивай! Это другое! Я даже толком не знаю, куда член совать…

– Ты вряд ли ошибешься.

– …ты должен мне показать, как! Нет, я не могу.

Вместе с торжеством от одержанной победы, воображение захлестывает горячей густой волной: как Сэм прижался бы пахом к ягодицам Дина, каково было бы почувствовать его изнутри, когда ближе некуда, дальше некуда, когда Сэм везде – внутри и снаружи. Кажется, Дин и сам вот-вот созреет умолять.

Пора действовать, пока он до такого не дошел. Воспользовавшись замешательством Сэма, Дин тянет его на себя, заставляя сесть верхом. Сэм поначалу аж дергается – никак боится, что Дин его силой упихает в себя, и от мысли становится не к месту смешно. Дин прикусывает губу: смех сейчас вряд ли будет верно истолкован. Он мягко опускает Сэма на себя, член ровнехонько ложится ему между ягодиц и Сэм тихо стонет. Трется инстинктивно скользкой промежностью, Дин проезжается головкой по сжатой маленькой дырке и вторит Сэму, на тон ниже. Сэм вертится, пытается пристроиться как надо и, господи, Дин чувствует, как тугие мышцы самую чуточку уступают, и кажется, он сейчас потеряет рассудок, если не окажется внутри. А может – как раз именно если окажется. Дин с силой давит Сэму между лопаток, укладывает на себя грудью. Челка Сэма лезет в глаза, дыхание опаляет губы, горячий твердый ствол упирается Дину в живот. Дин устраивает Сэма так, чтобы удобно было скользить членом между его ягодиц, вдоль расселины, не проникая внутрь. Сэм рычит и извивается, но Дин крепко его придерживает, одной рукой поперек спины, другой за бедро, и не прекращает двигаться. Бедра Сэма начинают ритмично напрягаться, Дин узнает сигнал, тянется Сэму за спину и просовывает палец внутрь, насколько может глубоко. Сэм вскрикивает и заливает живот Дина теплой влагой, нежно пульсирует на пальце – страшно подумать, как восхитительно было бы ощутить эту пульсацию членом. Одной мысли достаточно. Дин резко убирает руку, прижимается головкой Сэму между ягодиц и кончает так, что звезды из глаз сыплются. Сэм обмякает сверху, в паху липко и мокро, и на животе тоже, и надо привести себя, и Сэма, и постель в порядок, потому что неизвестно, когда вернется отец…

Вздрогнув, Дин просыпается. Свет уже не горит, Сэма рядом нет. Сморгнув пелену сна, Дин умудряется рассмотреть очертания Сэма под одеялом на соседней кровати, и отца – на дальней. На секунду в солнечном сплетении екает, но Дин быстро соображает, что если бы отец застал их в одной постели, пробуждение было бы куда менее приятным. 

Сейчас, должно быть, поздняя ночь, надо спать – черт знает, какую хрень принесет завтрашний день.

И все равно, прежде чем снова заснуть минут десять Дин ворочается, безуспешно пытаясь отогнать предательскую мысль.

Поздно все равно лучше, чем никогда.


End file.
